She's my Daughter
by Hotaru of the Akatsuki
Summary: Sasori and Deidara get a mission to baby sit Leadersama’s daughter. Who is Leadersama’s daughter? And why do they have to watch her? DeidaraSakura maybe SasoriSakura Rated T to be safe on hiatus
1. She's my Daughter

** A/n**: This is my second story. I hope you like it. I'm not sure were this story is going and I don't seem to have a plot yet but I'm still working on it. I would appreciate it if you reviewed. I have chapter 2 done already but I'm going to wait and see if anyone actually wants me to continue. R&R! Thanks!

** Summery**: Sasori and Deidara get a mission to baby sit Leader-sama's daughter. Who is Leader-sama's daughter? And why do they have to watch her? Deidara/Sakura maybe Sasori/Sakura

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Inner Sakura'_

_----------------------_

Early one gloomy Monday morning, three men clad in black cloaks with red clouds were walking down a dimly lit hall way. The one who was leading the other two was hidden by shadows. The only thing you could see of his face was his eyes. You could also make out he out line of his hair and his figure.

The second man had long, blond hair tied up in a pony tail. Half of his face was covered by long bangs, hiding the scope he had in stead of an eye. His visible eye was electric blue. Full of life and excitement. Across his for head he wore a head band with a crossed out Iwagakure symbol. At a first glance he looked like a woman but after a second glance you could defiantly tell he was a man and a missing-nin.

The third companion had short, messy red hair. His dull green eyes were half closed, and he had a bored expression on his face. From afar he looked like a normal person like you of I but if you saw him up close and with out his heavy black cloak on you would discard your first opinion. He was more puppet than human. He turned him self in to a living puppet a long with his parents. He was a missing-nin from Sunagakure.

Yes. These three men were some of the elite members of Akatsuki. Leader-sama, Deidara and Sasori.

The three missing-nins got to the end of the long hall and stopped at the last door. Leader-sama then opened the door and went in with the other two following close behind. The room was very plain and hade very little furniture, only a bed, a desk with some books and papers on it, a night stand, and a short table. Leader-sama advanced toward the bed with Deidara and Sasori in tow. Once they got closer to the bed they realised a young girl was sleeping in it. She had shoulder length petal pink hair and porcelain skin. Her face looked peaceful. Her lips were slightly parted and she was breathing softly. For a while they stood in silence as Leader-sama stared at the girl. Deidara being Deidara decided to break it.

"Who's the chick, un?"

"Her name is Sakura. She's-"

"She's hot, un." Deidara said nodding to himself and cutting of his leader.

Leader-sama just glared at Deidara for a while, anger clearly visible in his eyes. "She's my daughter."

-Awkward silence-

Deidara was at a loss of words. How was he supposed to know that Leader-sama had a daughter! The only thing he could think of to say was: "…Oh…un."

Still glaring at Deidara he continued. "Yes. She is my daughter. She is 15 and I need you two to watch her."

"Watch her?" Sasori questioned him. "Why?"

"That is none of your concern. The only thing you need to worry about is her leaving this room." Leader-sama stated. "Think of this as a mission. You can't let her leave this room unescorted. One of you needs to be with her at all times. Don't under estimate her." Those were leader-sama's last words before he disappeared out of the room.

-End of chapter 1-

** A/n**: So what do you think? More description? Is the format ok? Are they in character? Is it too short? The next chapter is going to be longer… I think. Please review!


	2. Escape

**A/n**: Ok! Second chapter! WOOT! R&R please!

**Summery**: Sasori and Deidara get a mission to baby sit Leader-sama's daughter. Who is Leader-sama's daughter? And why do they have to watch her? Deidara/Sakura maybe Sasori/Sakura

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Inner Sakura'_

------------------------

_Recap!_

"_Watch her?" Sasori questioned him. "Why?"_

"_That is none of your concern. The only thing you need to worry about is her leaving this room." Leader-sama stated. "Think of this as a mission. You can't let her leave this room unescorted. One of you needs to be with her at all times. Don't under estimate her." Those were leader-sama's last words before he disappeared out of the room._

------------------------

"Good job, moron." Sasori said with annoyance.

"How was I supposed to know she was his daughter, un." Deidara muttered more to himself than to Sasori. "I didn't even know that he had a daughter, un! Isn't he a bit young to have kids?"

Sasori just shrugged and they left the decoction alone. Leader-sama isn't one who likes to be questioned.

Deidara was looking around in the room for something to sit on while Sasori just leaned on the wall with his arms crossed and stared a Sakura. 'I wonder why we have to watch her… something doesn't add up. Two s-class criminals have to baby sit a teen aged girl? And not just any girl, to. Leader-sama's daughter…' Sasori's thoughts were interrupted by Deidara's voice.

"Hey! Sasori-danna, un! I'll be back. I'm going to go get a chair."

"Fine." Said Sasori in a bored voice, still staring at Sakura. "But when you come back I'm leaving. I need to go work on my puppets for a while."

"What!? Your leaving me here with this girl, un!?" Yelled Deidara.

"Be quiet! She's still sleeping!" Sasori hissed in a low voice. "I'll be back no later than noon."

"Fine, un. I'm going to get my chair!" Deidara said as he stomped out the door.

Now Sasori was all alone with Sakura. He was still staring at her and couldn't help but notice her beauty. Her light pink hair artfully spread across her black pillow. Her pink lips slightly parted as she slept peacefully. Her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. She was the most beautiful being he hade ever seen. Even more beautiful than his puppets. She was just so… real. Maybe that's what his puppets lacked. They looked too artificial. Too fake.

Again his thoughts came to an end. From down the hall you could hear the screeching of someone dragging a chair across the floor. Deidara was obviously still upset that Sasori would be leaving him to go work on his puppets. Finally the horrible noise came to a stop outside the door. Deidara opened it and dragged the chair into the room, brining the high- pitched squealing sound of metal grinding against concrete with him.

"Stop dragging the chair!" Yelled Sasori with his hands covering his ears. One thing Sasori couldn't handle was loud, high-pitched sound. "You're going to wake the girl up and your making my ears bleed!"

"Well soooooory, un! It's not my fault the floor is made of concrete!" Deidara yelled back "And besides, you can't bleed, un! You're a puppet!"

"I'm leaving." Sasori grumbled. He walked slowly to the door and walked out, quietly shutting it behind him.

"Good riddance!" Deidara said to himself. Not noticing someone else listening. "I didn't want him to stay any ways, un!" Deidara picked his chair up and plopped it down beside the bed. He, like Sasori, noticed her beauty, too. He reached out his hand and tucked a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear. "There, un. This isn't so bad!" Deidara thought out loud.

_Tick tick tick tick tick_

-1 minute-

"Ha! I could do this all day, un!"

_Tick tick tick tick tick_

-5 minutes-

"Ok, un. Sasori said he'd be back by noon, right?"

_Tick tick tick tick tick_

-10 minutes-

By now Deidara was leaning back in him chair with his head lulled to the side snoring loudly. 'Art is fleeting' was something he lived by. It also means 'I have a short attention span' in his case. So after 10 minutes of staring at a sleeping girl, no mater how beautiful, he would fall asleep.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly once she heard the man sitting next to her start to snore. 'Bingo!' she thought to her self as she soundlessly hoped out of bed and slipped out the door. 'Now I just need to get to the back door and-' Her thoughts were cut of when she crashed in to an unusually hard chest.

-End of chapter 2-

**A/n**: Oh no! Cliffy! Guess who it is! Please R&R!

**Ps**: If you're confused that Leader-sama is Sakura's father it's just in my story. She was never in Konoha and was never a Konoha ninja. I'm not sure if she will meet/all ready met Naruto and the rest of the gang. She might stay around Akatsuki headquarters or she might meet Gaara in Suna or something I don't know, but you'll just have to wait:P


	3. Bathroom Break

**A/n**: I'm sorry for taking so long! Don't hurt me! For all of you Sasori/Sakura fans be happy because there's some fluff (if I can call it that)! Chapter 4 might take a while because I really don't know what is going to happen next… please R&R!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Inner Sakura_'

_------------------_

_Recap!_

_Sakura opened her eyes slowly once she heard the man sitting next to her start to snore. 'Bingo!' she thought to her self as she soundlessly hoped out of bed and slipped out the door. 'Now I just need to get to the back door and-' Her thoughts were cut of when she crashed in to an unusually hard chest._

_-----------------_

Sakura looked up from where she fell after she crashed in this person and jade met jade. How did she manage to bump in to one of the men assigned to imprison her in her room? The Akatsuki head-quarters was huge! Corridor after corridor! Door after door! It was specifically made that way so intruders would get lost, found and killed by the skilled members of Akatsuki that knew the place like the back of their hand.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Sakura, but you need to watch were your going… Where are you going?" Sasori said as he put out his hand to help her up. 'I knew I couldn't trust Deidara to watch her that long' Sasori thought to him self with a small frown on his cold lips.

"I was just… um… going… to the… bathroom? Yes! The bathroom!"

'_Oh, smooth._' Inner Sakura said sarcastically.

"Oh. I see." Sasori said with fake interest. "Are you lost, Miss Sakura? The bathroom is in the other Direction."

"Oh! So it is! Well actually I like going to the one down stares! Because… um… it's more… cosy?"

'_Sakura, you need to get better at making up excuses! You're making a fool of us!_' Inner Sakura said with an irritated and whinny voice.

"I can't say I agree, but every one has there own opinion..." Sasori said thoughtfully. "How about I escort you to the bathroom, Sakura-san. I don't want you to get lost, again." He said with a chuckle.

'_See, now he's laughing at us!_'

'Well sorry! I'm not good at improve!'

'_Then take acting classes or something because other wise we'll never get out of here!_'

Sasori just stared at Sakura. She had a blank expression on her face and her eyes were glazed over. After calling her name several times with out any response he leaned over so his mouth was beside her ear and said "Sakura, dear, your staring in to space."

At that Sakura snapped out of her conversation with her inner self and jumped back. A hot, red blush crept on to her face and her heart beat was so loud that she was sure he heard it.

"Oh! Um… uh… I was just-"

"It's alright, Sakura-san. No need to explain." He said as he straightened up. In his head he was laughing at how easy it was to make her blush. "Now… How about I escort you to the bathroom?"

"Um, y-yes. Of course!" Sakura said, still flustered. Then Sasori took Sakura's small delicate hand in his own, making her blush even more, and they were off.

-Back with Deidara-

Deidara was still asleep in his chair and snoring, if possible, more loudly than before. Trying to get more comfortable than before he leaned back in his chair more. That of course caused a chain reaction, and with a loud thump he fell of his chair and landed on the cold concert. "Ouch, un." He groaned lying on the hard ground. 'I hope that didn't wake the girl up, un.' He thought to himself as he got up. When he saw the bed empty, his head started to spin. He looked under the bed. No Sakura. He looked in the closet. No Sakura. Heck! He even looked in the desk! No Sakura to be found. His life started to flash before his eyes.

'Sasori's going to kill me, un! Not to mention Leader-sama! I can't let him know she escaped, un!' He thought as he started pacing and trying to think up a plan. 'I have to find her before Sasori dose, un! I know! I could lock Sasori in his room, blame it on Tobi and go find Sakura… Hey! That just might work, un!'

Deidara's frantic planing was in vain because just at that very moment Sakura and Sasori walked into the room. Sakura was still blushing and Sasori was still holding her small hand.

"Um… Sasori-san. Y-you can let go of my hand now…" Sakura said gingerly. Something about Sasori made her really timid. She didn't want to make a fool of her self in front of him for some reason. He could make her feel so embarrassed just by holding her hand. This was defiantly a new feeling for her. She wasn't to sure what it was and she didn't know if she liked it of not. Sakura, being the Akatsuki leader's daughter, didn't meet very many new people. Especially men. He was one of the _over protective types_.

"If that is what you wish, my little cherry blossom." Sasori said as he leaned down and lightly kissed her hand with ice clod lips. Once he let go she hastily took it back and her cheeks flared red once more. Sasori had decided it was fun to make Sakura embarrassed so he tried at every chance he got.

Deidara just stood there as the scene unfolded before him, completely forgetting he thought he was going to die a couple of seconds ago. He tried to hold it in but pretty soon he burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha! I didn't know the human face could get that red, un! And Sasori! Who knew you could be so romantic, un!"

Sakura and Sasori just glared at the feminine man that was almost crying he was laughing so hard.

"Hey, Sasori-san!" Sakura whispered.

Sasori leaned down so his mouth was almost touching her ear. "What is it, my dear?" He replied.

Sakura shivered slightly as his frigid breath tickled her ear. "Can I kill him?" She asked in a hushed tone.

Sasori looked at the blonde man that was at his knees with tears streaming down his face as he laughed away. 'He is mocking me and he almost let Sakura escape, but…' "I'm sorry, my Cherry Blossom, but you can't kill him…"

"Well… can I beat him with in an inch of his life?" Sakura asked.

"… Yes. That's acceptable." Sasori said with an almost unnoticeable smile on his face.

-End of Chapter 3- (Please read **A/n**)

**A/n:** Thank you so much for reading my story and again, I'm very sorry to keep you waiting. The way I write my stories is I write it on paper first and then type it. It takes me twice as long but that just how I do things.

Now I can only get on the computer at 6 PM because my ass of a brother was being moody when we went on vacation so now to punish him he can only go on the computer when my parents let him. I do have the password but I would rather not let my brother know by going on during the time my parents aren't home because otherwise he's going to bother me for it (I would rather not go through that) . Again it might take me a while to get the next chapter up, my muse has disappeared…


	4. Pancakes and Angry Puppets

We last left our trio as Sakura was beating poor Deidara to a pulp. Sasori just sat on Sakura's bed and watched his blond companion get punched several times in the stomach and get thing I can't repeat yelled at him. Sasori was quite surprised at how skilled Sakura was at Taijutsu. He didn't even know she was a Kunoichi, or at least training to be one. 'Well that's probable expected of her. Her being leader-sama's daughter.' Sasori thought.

Sasori's line of vision trailed toward Sakura's night stand. It had a clock, a lamp, the normal things most people have on their night stands but she also hade a picture. It was a picture of a young Sakura and Leader-sama. Sasori picked up the small silver frame and examined it closer. Sakura had a happy expression on her face. Her small mouth curved in to a big, goofy smile and her eyes squinted slightly. Then he looked at Leader-sama. He wasn't smiling but he was obviously happy. He was standing behind Sakura with his big hand on her small head. This was the first time he had seen leader-sama so relaxed. He was always on edge because he never knew when he could be attacked or even turn on by one of the other members, not that he didn't trust them but all of them did betray there villages and you can never be too careful.

Looking up he was surprised to see Sakura's vibrant green eyes looking back at his. "Do you like the picture?" questioned Sakura.

"Yes, my cherry blossom," Sasori said as he put the frame back in its original place. "You were very… cute when you were little."

"Um… th-thank you." Sakura stuttered with a light pink ting on her cheeks.

Sasori then stood, looking over Sakura's shoulder at Deidara. He was sitting cross legged holding a swollen jaw. He had a small gash on his right cheek bone that had a bit of blood leaking out of it. The flesh around the wound was red and a bit puffy. With his other hand(1) he was clutching his stomach.

"I think I went a little over board," Sakura giggled. 'and I forgot to take off my ring(2)…' she thought.

"That's an understatement, un…" Deidara grumbled to himself as he picked his battered and bruised body off the floor.

Sakura wiped around and glared at Deidara. "What did you say?" Sakura said in a quiet and menacing voice. Deidara swore he saw fire flare up behind her.

"Uh… I said… I uh got what was coming to me, un…" Deidara said with a nervous laugh at the end.

"That's what I thought." Sakura scoffed.

"Hey, uh, Sasori-danna. I'm gonna get some ice from the kitchen, un." Deidara said sadly as he started to walk toward the door.

"Kitchen…?" Sakura repeated as she put her hand on her chin and started to think.

"Yes, the kitchen. The place with the food." Deidara said, sarcasm practically dripping from his words, witch was probably a bad idea.

"I know that, idiot!" Sakura yelled. "I'm just trying to remember something… Oh! That's it!"

Sasori and Deidara looked at Sakura with confused expressions on their faces. "What is it, Sakura-chan?" asked Sasori.

Sakura blushed slightly at the use of the honorific, but continued anyways. "Oh, it's nothing really… I just remembered I have to make breakfast."

"You're the one who makes breakfast, un?" Deidara asked in awe. He never paid any mind to where the food came from. He thought one of the other members, most likely the 'Blue haired bitch' as he liked to call her, cooked for them. All he cared about was eating it.

"Yes." Sakura said shortly. "Oh! I better get going! It's all ready 6:00!" She exclaimed after looking at her clock. Sakura sped off in the direction of the kitchen with Sasori and Deidara following. Once she got there, she started rummaging through the cupboards and fridge getting various things to start cooking with and Deidara sat at one of the kitchen chairs. Deidara had actually never been to this room of their hideout. He only went to the mess hall, where every morning, noon and evening there would be a meal waiting for each of the ten(3) members. The kitchen was buttercup yellow with little, blue forget-me-nots dotting the walls. The white tiles on the floor had different kinds of flowers and herbs in the middle of each of them. On the wall, next to the counter was a large spice rack with various ingredients like salt and pepper, Dill, Sage, Bay Leaf, Nutmeg, Basil, Rosemary and Thyme. There were some dried plants hanging from the wall opposite of the cooking area. The sugar and flower sat in big silver boxes on the counter. There was also an old looking fridge, a book self filled with stained cook books, cupboards filled with cups, plates, bowls, pots and pans of various sizes, a well used stove and a sink filled with day old, murky water. While Deidara examined the room, Sakura got out two frying pans, put each of them on a burner and turned it on. She put some dry ingredients in to the big yellow bowl she got out of one of the cupboards. Then she added the wet ingredients.

"What are you making, un?" Deidara asked curiously, trying to crane his neck so he could see what she was making from his chair.

"Pancakes and eggs." Sakura replied while she added more ingredients to the bowl. "Do you know who dose the shopping?" '_Ya! I want to give him a piece of our mind! Shannaro!_' Inner Sakura roared, pumping her imaginary fist in the air.

"Uh… Kakuzu(4), I think. Why, un?"

"Can you tell him to buy better quality food… and more of it?" Sakura inquired as she turned around, her pink and unsurprisingly frilly apron lightly dusted with flour. She had a wooden spoon in one hand and the bowl of pancake mix cradled in the other. "He must buy all of it at the Food Bank() or something… and he hardly buys any! Everyone only gets one small portion a meal!" At every word Sakura got madder and madder. She was string the pancake mix so hard she almost broke the wooden spoon.

Once she calmed down a bit, Deidara edged toward the freezer and took out some ice. He put it on his swollen jaw as he made his way back to the chair he was sitting on before. He sat and watched Sakura pore some of the mix in to one of the pans and crack three eggs in to the other one. She then got out two plates, one to put the pancakes on and the other one for the eggs. Then Deidara noticed something missing. Or should I say someone. Deidara bolted up, making his chair fall over backwards. This scared poor Sakura so much she almost dropped the bowl of pancake mix. She turned around, holding her hand over her heart. "What's the matter with you, you spaz?!" Screeched Sakura.

"He left me! That bastard left me, _again_, un!" Deidara yelled not even noticing Sakura's question.

"He?" Sakura said confused as she looked around the kitchen. "Come to think of it, where did Sasori go?"

"He probably went to work on his stupid puppets, un!"

"Stupid puppets, eh?"

Deidara turned around to see a very pissed off Sasori standing in the door way. '_Oh boy! Here come the fire works!_' Inner Sakura said excitedly.

-------------------------------

**A/N**: Yosh! I can't believe I have 40 reveiws! I'm finally done with this chapter! After 2 pages, 1,259 words, 5,691 characters with no spaces, 6,923 characters with spaces, 30 paragraphs and 127 lines! Umm…. Well that's about it…. Review please! Nya!

In this story he has two arms

Her ring is on one of her ring fingers. It isn't an Akatsuki ring. I just wanted Deidara to get cut on his face and I didn't know what else to do… I am a Deidara fangirl so don't worry about me killing him off ;P

Yup, I'm including Tobi as a member! He is Zetsu's partner, I guess.

I'm thinking he's the money crazed one, right? Please correct me if I'm wrong!

() I'm not sure if any of you people know what the 'Food Bank' is, do you? Well for the people who don't know, it's a place where food, typically non-perishable goods (and sometimes frozen perishable goods such as meats or concentrated juices), are offered to non-profit agencies for distribution to people in need of food for free or at very low prices (or in exchange for volunteer work). These agencies are typically non-profit organizations or run as part of a church or community outreach group. A food bank is like the wholesale arm of the food distribution system for those living in poverty. Other agencies are the retail arm and serve people directly. The term "food bank" is not protected by law, however, and is sometimes used by these agencies directly serving those in need of food. Food banks often get the food from companies or supermarkets with unsaleable stock, and also from donations from the general public, especially around holidays such as Thanksgiving and Christmas.


End file.
